Files are known with front and back rectangular panels attached to each other with gussets for containing items such as stacks of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,731, for example, teaches an expandable folder with a single compartment for filing papers. The folder has corner strips of a Tyvek.RTM. thermoplastic film, which is fibrous and opaque, and thus requires a its color to be matched to the rest of the file if a single color file is desired, which is difficult to achieve accurately and limits the number of colors that may be employed.
To separate multiple contents in a single file, U.S. Pat. No. 325,676 teaches a paper file with multiple compartments in the interior of the file, formed by paper partitions placed between two rectangular cardboard sides. Each compartment has a similar planform as the sides of the file.
It is often desirable however to place smaller objects in a file with larger ones, but separately therefrom and more easily accessible. Small items merely placed within the main compartment of a file are difficult to keep from sliding around inside the compartment. Also, the small objects can become hard to find, as they become wedged between the larger objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,962 teaches a compartmentalized file folder with two expandable pockets mounted on the inside of a folder. One of the expandable pockets is smaller than the other and is mounted to the outside thereof. The pockets expand at an angle to the surface to which they are fixed, decreasing their ability to carry bulky items, such as small pads of paper or compact disk cases.